In the control of rodents in residential buildings, restaurants and industrial plants, for example, it is desirable to distribute poisonous bait at locations where rodents are suspected to pass. In the past, such distribution of bait was made in substantially open trays which contained the poison intended for the rodents. The trays were open and the poison was freely exposed so that children and domestic animals were often poisoned as a result of reaching into the corners or locations where such trays were placed with the intention that only rodents have access thereto.
The poisonous bait within the open trays furthermore, would also be spilled and carried from the trays as a result of the actions of cleaning personnel which were not aware of the presence of the poisonous bait. Thus, during cleaning of the floors containing the poisonous bait, for example, a broom or vacuum cleaner would often strike a tray and thereby cause the spillage of the poisonous bait from the tray, and the subsequent dispersion of the bait over a wide area.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for containing poisonous bait for rodents within an enclosure so as not to be accessible to children and domestic animals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bait arrangement for rodents of the foregoing character, in which rodents may freely pass therethrough without sensing the effects of the enclosure containing the poisonous bait.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bait arrangement for rodents which is constructed of modular units that may be assembled for adapting the arrangement to placement along a wall or a corner of a room or space.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a bait feeding arrangement for rodents, as described, which may be simply assembled from modular units without the application of special tools.
It is a particular feature of the present invention to provide a bait feeding arrangement for rodents which may be readily inspected while being inaccessible, at the same time, to children and domestic animals.